


Lost & Found

by Ivory_lee_lambskank



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_lee_lambskank/pseuds/Ivory_lee_lambskank
Summary: A little can't hurt....... Right?





	1. Pain and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little can't hurt....... Right?

Tommy had the best life money could buy, went to law school just like Daddy wanted and became partner at the young age of 26 the youngest to ever get that far. He was married to the daughter of a powerful businessman, had a home on the upper west side of Manhattan, a life that would make any man in the world happy but, Thomas couldn't be farther from happiness. As he finished up his paper work from the big HP copy right case there was a knock on his door. It was his coworker and best friend Terrance. 

“Hey Tom a few of the guys and the girls from accounting are going to Vertchi's for drinks wanna join, us?” He asked clearly happy the won the case. Tommy shook his head slightly. “No, I was going to go home I've gotta pick up Vanessa on an early flight tomorrow, so we can spend the day together.” He lied and he plastered on a fake smile.Terrance wore a knowing smile. “Hanging out with the old ball and chain. See you Monday.” He called over his shoulder as he walk out Tommy's office. 

Tommy cleaned up his find put a few files from a case he would be working on Monday in his brief case and headed out, he walk to his black Mercedes Benz convertible a gift from his father when he became partner. Tommy got in he turned on Depoce Mode a band his wife hated and started the long drive home. Once Tommy got home he ran upstairs to his office and hit a few buttons on the wall and it opened up to a sound proof room with an array of guitars, a key board and in the far back was a closet. Tommy walked in, as the wall slid shut behind him, picked up his ruby read bass named Drake and began to play his heart out tears sliding down his face as he sung the words out loud to himself.

Darkness, depression  
A wind of thought flows through my mind  
With it comes aggression  
Peace I cannot find  
I try to control my feelings  
I burst out crying  
My life is peeling I wish that I was dying  
Darkness, depression  
A wind of thought flows through my mind  
With it comes aggression  
Peace I cannot find

Tommy fell to his knees at the end of the song tears following down his face, he looked up at his closet. "Just one outfit." He thought as he walked of to the closet in the back of the room. He opened it and it showed outfits of a gay male, he traced his hand over a pair of black skinny jeans covered in rips and pulled them down. "Just gonna get dressed can't hurt." He spoke to the air or himself he was not sure but he pulled out a Queen T-shirt and pulled it on leaving his tie and button up on the floor, he then slid into his pants happy at the tight fabric hugging his legs and ass.

"A little make up never hurt." He spoke pulling out a small make up back from the closet sitting at his studio desk, he took great care putting on eyeliner and shadow, black lipstick pulled it all together. "I think I'll go play at my old spot." He spoke to himself grabbing his cherry red bass and walking out making sure his studio was locked up tight.


	2. OH NO HE DIDN'T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that our married Boss?....."

Terrance pulled up to "She Sings" a well known LGBTQ bar in the red-light district he and a few of the new interns decided it was the bet place to celebrate their big win. "Alright Bitches look cute and have fun while doing it. My main rule is we come as a team and leave as one got it?" This earned him a nod from all those in in attendance. Terrance brought Monte`, The Twins Shawnee and Sasha lovingly know as the Vajayjays for them both being gay, Brandon and Adam from accounting, they all were dressed to kill. 

Terrance was wearing black and glitter combat boots, red skinny's and a out and proud t-shit, eye make up dark with glitter and red eye shadow to pull it all together. Monte wore straight legged jeans tennis shoes and a plain black t-shirt, he was the only one with a boyfriend. The twins wore matching dresses in black and pink, eye make up to match with their wings dark and perfect. Adam was wearing black wedge boots bringing his 6ft to 6"3, black form fitting jeans, a black Queen T-shit, and a leather jacket. 

Terrance gave them all one last look over happy at how they looked before he walked past the whole line. "Bracelets on boys and girls you're V.I.P now." He spoke as he slid his own platinum bracelet for the club, he got them from the owner of the club they went to business school together so he gave 10 bracelets to Terry as he called him. They all got to the bouncer and he checked in the bracelets before they walked in and were lead upstairs where there was no more than 50 people and he had his own booth. 

Adam was the first to get over the shock and awe of the club and speak and he was surprised to not have to yell over the music. "So who did you black mail to get the VIP treatment?" He asked with a laugh making fun of the lawyer.

"I'll have you know I didn't blackmail anyone this time!" His comment earned him a laugh from the whole booth snapping everyone back to the table. "Soooo?? How did you get them than?" The twins ask together just as a drag queen walks up looking like she walk out of a hyrogfitic. "That would be my fault."she told the twins hugging Terry. 

"I'm Raja the owner of this club." She spoke with a heavy accent the gang couldn't really place it. "I hope you enjoy and tell your friend but let them know the bracelets are a grand a pop." She informed them with a coy smile. "I can't have everyone thinking they are VIP." She defend her price with a smile. 

"Nice to meet you Raja, thank you for the free pass to enjoy your VIP room the who's who of whos are here." Adam admired seeing Aleshia Keys was in the corner dancing with her husband. He wondered what it was that made Raja's bar the best in New York, so he made a promise to be back by himself before the gang even began to have fun.

"So Bitch let's hit the dance floor!" Terry yelled as the twins and Monte`followed. "You coming Addy?" Terry asked looking at the thoughtful look in Adam's eyes. Adam just shook his head telling his friend to enjoy himself and that he needed more jack before he danced earning him a laugh from the whole gang. 

Adam waited for them to be outta sight to get up and make his sly rounds looking for just who he could give his number to, the bar had so many cute twinks just his type but the one that walked into the club as he looked down the railing caught his eye and heart. The blonde haired male stood no more than 5'4 and was lean in all the right places and he carried a cherry red bass walking right up to Raja. 'Well damn that drag queen in the bitch to know.' Adam thought to himself as he watched the blonde male slip on a black fedora so his face save fore his amazing eye make up was shown. 

Adam watched Raja walk up to the stage mic in hand as she smiled and the mysterious blonde, upon closer inspection he saw the male's arms were covered in ink most of it from movies that scared Adam as a child and made the blonde that much more inviting. "Coming to the stage we are blessed with my silent investor "The Duke." She called out as the crowed went wild and the lights dimmed. The blonde didn't say anything but his body looked familiar as he place the strap to his base around him and started to play the saddest deepest tune Adam had ever heard. He was soon joined by Monte`. 

"Beautiful, isn't it? Makes me miss my boyfriend." He spoke with a smile of longing on his face, he was engaged he found a rare good man and everyone was happy for him. 

"It is but I swear I know him from some where." Adam spoke making Monte` give the male a closer look and laughing before grabbing Terry and the twins who when he pointing at the male stared in shock before laughing too. "OOOOOHHHHHHH!!! Is that our married boss?"


End file.
